The wish
by Shellfish1001
Summary: yaoi. IxSq. Irvien finds a fairy who grants his wish to make him irresistable to pretty brunettes unfortunatly he doesn't specify which sex he wants and Squall ends up fawning over him too.


The wish.

"But Seffie we're destined to be together."

"Only because you've tried it on with everyone else and so far today no one's falling for it."

The cowboy deflated slightly, looking depressed.

Zell laughed. "Losing your touch, cowboy?"

"Shut up Zell, at least I've had sex!"

The blonde hit the table with a fist. "And how'd you know I haven't?!"

Violet eyes ran over the childish blonde. "Call it a hunch."

Selphie giggled.

Zell scowled. "Shut up both of you, you don't know!" Something at the door caught his eye and he promptly looked down to stare at the table.

His friends glanced back, Irvine smirked and Selphie glared at the newcomer.

"Chickie, Chickie, Chickie, Chickie, Chickie." Seifer ran a hand along the little blonde's shoulder leading over his neck to his other shoulder.

"Get lost Seifer!" Selphie said, defending her friend.

"But that's not very nice." He smirked, leaning down to talk into Zell's ear, lips brushing the other man's skin. "You don't want me to go away do you Chickie?"

Irvine saw the little blonde swallow hard and Seifer's hand travelled along Zell's leg. Now that was interesting.

"Do you want to meet me later Chickie? We'll have lots of fun." He smirked.

The cowboy raised an eyebrow at the slight nod from Zell. Seifer straightened, patting the other blonde on both shoulders with a smirk before heading off again.

The two friends shared a look. "What was that?" Selphie asked.

The little blonde looked spooked. "What was what? I didn't see anything, did you see something?"

"You and Seifer….?" Irvine started, waiting for Zell to fill in the blank.

"It's nothing!"

"But-"

Zell stood up so suddenly his chair fell backwards. "I have to go!"

His friends didn't have time to blink before the blonde ran out of the cafeteria.

"What the hell was that?!" Selphie asked.

Irvine chuckled. "Maybe Zell's not as innocent as we thought." He took a sip of his drink before standing. "Well I have to go, places to see, people to do."

She shook her head with a slight smile watching him leave.

"Irvine." Someone said in greeting in the corridor, he turned to see Squall and Rinoa, the voice had been male so obvious it was Squall but the cowboy went over to the girl first.

"Rinoa you look lovely as always."

The sorceress rolled her eyes but still smiled at him. "Hello Irvine, always the flirt I see."

He smirked at the young woman and took off his hat, holding it against his chest. "It hurts me to think that you don't trust my affection for you."

"Irvine you have affection for everyone."

The cowboy noticed the bag for the first time. "You going somewhere?"

"To stay with my dad for a few days." She turned to Squall who seemed to be staring at Irvine; there was something in his eyes.

Squall never showed emotion or if he did Irvine had never seen it, but he showed it in his eyes if you looked close enough.

Rinoa kissed him on the cheek and whispered to him, Irvine just managed to catch the words. "Don't worry, he's just flirting it doesn't mean anything, I wouldn't do that to you."

Oh jealousy, that he understood. Guys got jealous of him all the time, he had thought Squall and Rinoa were staying as friends but maybe he still liked her.

"Bye Irvine, I'll see you in a week." She hurried past him and out the front gate.

The cowboy watched her go with a sigh, when he looked over his shoulder Squall was still behind him. "You going to miss her?"

The brunette shrugged. "I…. Think so."

The cowboy chuckled. "You think so? Nice thing to say about your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, we're friends."

"Hmmm so you get jealous of people flirting with friends do you?" He asked knowingly.

Squall frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You know, what Rinoa said to you about me flirting with her not meaning anything."

The brunette blinked in surprise and his eyes flicked down to the floor. "O-Oh." He seemed nervous suddenly, which was not a Squall-like emotion. His eyes moved everywhere as if unsure where it was okay to look. "I-I didn't think you heard that."

"Yeah there's a lot of that going around." He said, thinking of what he saw with Seifer and Zell.

"I'll see you." The cowboy wandered off towards the front gate.

"Yeah." Squall whispered, mostly to himself as he watched the other man leave. He sighed and held his head in his hand for a moment. Irvine wasn't supposed to hear that in case he figures anything out, especially if he found out that it wasn't Rinoa he wanted, wasn't her that could make him melt with one smile. He looked up, remembering he was still standing in the hallway and headed for the cafeteria. Maybe he was finally losing his mind maybe that was the problem, the real problem. Rinoa, forever the romantic said he was in love, out of the choice of those two he's much rather he was insane. He knew what to do if he was crazy, go to a nice little mental health hospital and get better. But if Rinoa was right and he was in love with a straight man who was forever flirting with the girls what was the cure for that?

The lady at the counter smiled at him as he ordered his usual lunch, a salad with a coffee. Coffee was his best friend, it kept him awake when he had paperwork to do, and the caffeine in it was great for when he was stressed, which was most of the time.

Everyone had thought he and Rinoa would the perfect couple, she was a great friend but that was it, he said it was because he was gay, she said it was because he'd never notice anyone else with Irvine around and the truth was a mixture of the two. They were always together anyway, she wanted to see out a budding romance or something and according to her he was great entertainment, whatever that meant. She was easy to talk to and she filled the silence when he didn't know what to say, she didn't care that he was gay and offered a shoulder to cry on if he needed it.

The cowboy slung his slung his shotgun over his shoulder after killing several bite bugs and Greezers as he approached the woods looking for a T-Rexuar, he knew he could've easily found one in the training centre but he didn't want to fight monsters in a controlled environment like they had in garden he wanted a real fight. He cut back branches as he went deeper into the woods, maybe Selphie was right maybe he was losing his touch, he hadn't had sex for almost a month that was a record for him. He cut back another branch.

"Watch it!"

He jumped at the sudden voice and looked around for whoever had said it.

"Down here, idiot!"

"Wow…." He peered down at tiny pretty face that stared back at him with a frown, arms folded, transparent wings fluttering slightly.

"What the-?"

"Haven't you ever seen a fairy before?"

"F-Fairy?"

The blonde girl sighed, she had long blonde hair down to her waist, she wore a light green top and a darker skirt. "Are you stupid or something?"

"N-No, just I've never seen-" He smirked. "You know you're really quite pretty."

She rolled her eyes. "Is that the best you can do? No wonder you haven't had sex in a while."

The cowboy gaped. "How the hell did you know that?"

She gave him a look. "Hello? Fairy here, remember? Do try and keep up"

He blinked at all the insults. "But it didn't think you knew…. Stuff."

She sighed again in an impatient sort of way. "You know I can help you, if you want."

"Help me? How?"

She shrugged. "In the past I helped people get dates or people they loved etc."

He slowly smiled. "You can…. Make them want me?"

"I can make them crave you." She returned the smirk. "But you better get some specification or everyone will include old ladies and men."

The cowboy grimaced at the thought. "What's the catch?"

She shook her head. "No catch, except that you keep away from my woods from now on, no more cutting down my trees."

"Deal."

She put her hands together. "Any preferences? Sex? Age? Blondes? Brunette?"

"I'm not fussy, just the pretty ones near my age."

"Pretty?"

"They have to be pretty."

She shook her head. "That all?"

"Yes, no, yes."

"Make up your mind."

If Quistis and Xu fell for him and then found out about what he'd done he'd never live to tell the tale. "Just brunettes." He added, that excluded both of them but still included Selphie and Rinoa.

The fairy nodded and waved her arms; a little light appeared above her head then disappeared.

"It is done."

"Really?" He grinned.

She shooed him away. "Go have fun and leave me in peace."

"What if I want to un-wish this?"

She shrugged. "Call me."

He grinned and winked at her before hurrying back to garden to try out his new talent.

Squall sat there trying to drown out the ramble of words that flowed from Selphie's mouth. "So anyway we had this festival at Trabia and it was sooooo funny because you see….."

The brunette had started to eat his salad faster to get away from her, not being able to hide the odd wince now and then.

He blinked realizing the girl had suddenly stopped talking and he wondered what had happened to perform this miracle. She was staring at the door, Squall followed her gaze.

Irvine stood in the doorway looking more beautiful than usual with a sexy smirk on his face he walked over to their table. Both of his friends watched him transfixed so did almost every other brunette in the room.

The cowboy sat down at their table. "Hey Selphie." He greeted, eyes roaming the room knowing how many girls were watching him, staring at him. He grinned at the few couples in the room where the brunette girlfriends had forgotten their boyfriends existed as soon as he walked into the room.

The petite girl at his table giggled and blushed.

This was excellent! Irvine glanced at Squall, wondering if he noticed anything different or was confused at Selphie's sudden interest in him. The commander just seemed to be studying him closely.

"So what were we talking about?" He prompted, aiming the question at Squall because Selphie had gone all schoolgirl on him.

His friend looked nervous and he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I-I-I well S-Selphie was saying….. Something."

The cowboy frowned in confusion. That was odd, Squall didn't get nervous, he didn't stumble over his words and…. Was he blushing?

The brunette glanced up from the floor to see Irvine still looking at him in confusion and concern; he felt a blush creep up his neck and wanted to run away in terror, what the hell was wrong with him? This crush on Irvine was getting worse; he was actually going girly at the sight of him, though strangely he wasn't the only one. He glanced at Selphie who was staring at the cowboy with a dreamy smile, red cheeks and she looked like she was about to faint when he smiled at her. He heard whispering and looked behind him to see most of the girls in the room staring at their table, staring at Irvine. That didn't normally happen, did it? They whispered amongst themselves about how wonderful the cowboy was and how much they loved him.

A girl with long brown hair slipped into the empty seat at their table between Squall and Irvine, she crossed her legs, knowing it showed off her thighs and she turned the chair to face the cowboy, ignoring the others at the table. Squall and Selphie narrowed their eyes as she blatantly flirted with him, resting a hand on his knee and taking on of his hands to sit on her thigh.

Irvine grinned at the girl and glanced at his friends knowing Selphie was jealous because she wanted him but Squall looked jealous too, maybe that was because most of the girls in the room wanted him and Squall wanted the same success. Maybe he'd have to introduce his friend to his fairy. The girl handed him a piece of paper before getting up to go to class, she took a few steps then came back and kissed him, on the lips.

Squall stiffened and clenched his fists, this kiss seemed to be going on too long for his liking and Selphie was getting pissed off too, he could see her glaring at the girl's back. They got up at the same time but it was a girl who had been sitting at the counter who grabbed the other cadet and pulled her off the cowboy.

"Time for class." The two girls disappeared out of the cafeteria, one girl dragging the other one.

The cowboy shrugged. "At least I got a phone number." He waved the bit of paper.

There was a rush of moment in the room before he was showered with bits of paper, he raised his arms over his head until they had stopped falling when he looked up the room was empty except himself, Selphie and Squall.

He laughed, looking at all the paper that covered the table, floor, and his lap. "I think I'll be busy for a while."

Selphie swept the bits of paper off the table and perched on the edge nearest the cowboy, her legs dangling off the end close to her friend. "Why don't you forget about those slappers and come round my dorm tonight instead?"

The cowboy leant close to her. "Anything for you Seffie."

She giggled then flew off the table as someone gave her a shove; she fell to the floor with a thud. "OW!" She looked back up and glared at the male brunette who gave her his best glare.

"Squall what the hell are you-?" Irvine started to say but Squall interrupted him.

"You can't, you're busy."

"I am? Doing what?"

Squall paused to think. "Y-Y-Y-You can't fall behind on training." He said lamely.

Irvine laughed. "I won't fall behind I promise." He turned back to Selphie. "Now-"

"But I-I've set you up on a mission!"

"What?! When?!"

"You leave tomorrow."

Irvine could have been wrong but he thought Squall just smirked at the girl who sat on the floor, Selphie glared at him.

"Tomorrow?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"That's why I came to find you earlier but you went out, remember?"

The cowboy looked so disappointed and confused at once. "Well how long will it take?"

"Depends on progress."

Irvine groaned. He hated that kind.

"But if you leave tomorrow then you still have tonight free, right?" Selphie suggested.

The cowboy grinned again. "Yes, that's right, I still have tonight." He reached down an arm to help her up.

Squall's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish as he tried to think of another excuse. "B-But you can't!"

"What's wrong now?!"

The brunette thought fast for an idea. "T-There's a lot of… um… training…. To do for this mission!"

"Training? What sort of training?!"

The cowboy did not like the sort of mischievous grin that appeared on Squall's lips as he leant closer causing Irvine to lean back to get away from him. "Well if you come up to my office later, I'll show you."

The cowboy gave Squall an odd look. "Are you okay Squall?"

"I'm fine, now I'll be expecting you at sun down, okay?"

"Umm… Well I'm very busy and…."

Squall frowned. "I'm the commander remember? You are still a Seed so you have to do as I say; I expect to see you there."

Irvine sighed. "Yes sir."

"Good." He turned to Selphie. "Now aren't there some junior class men you should be teaching Selphie?"

The petite girl sighed and smiled at Irvine. "I'll see you later."

He grinned. "I look forward to it."

Squall offered him a small smile before he followed the girl out of the cafeteria. Irvine sagged back into his chair, why did this have to happen to him? I had the best gift ever, brunette girls wanted him and at the exact same time Squall had set him up on a mission, sometimes he hated being at garden. He pulled himself out of the seat; he still had till sun down. The sunsets at 1900 hours, it was now 1432 hours, how many girls could he fit into that?

He smirked at the thought and headed for the library, there were lots of brunettes that worked there, including the one that Zell used to be interested in before he started having "fun" with Seifer. Classes had started for the cadets so the halls was mostly empty when he stepped into the library as expected the few people that were in there turned and looked at him. A blonde girl glanced between her brunette friends in confusion.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

The cowboy headed for the counter where the library girl that Zell had liked was standing, watching him.

"Hello stranger, didn't think you knew where the library was?" She was draped over the counter practically, her body as close to it as she could get. She reached out a hand when he leant on the other side of the counter; she linked her hand around his arm, and then ran down, along his wrist to link their fingers together.

He gave her an apologetic look. "Hope you won't hold it against me." He moved his other hand to touch the side of her face.

"What are you doing here today then?"

"To see you of course."

Someone cleared their throat; Irvine glanced to the side to see Quistis give them a disgusted look. "When you're quite finished." She shoved a book across the counter to the library girl. "I'll like to get this book out… please." She added afterwards, giving the cowboy disapproving looks.

"Quisty how are you today? You look lovely as always."

She scoffed. "Don't even try it cowboy."

"I was just being nice."

"Yeah, you're _nice_ to lots of girls aren't you Irvine?"

The girl handed the blonde her book, giving her an annoyed look at the same time.

"Thank you." The blonde took her book, giving the pair a look as she left. The brunette at the counter went straight back to Irvine as soon as Quistis was gone. "Now where were we?"

Squall sat in his office trying to do work but of course he couldn't seem to stop thinking about Irvine, it was like he suddenly had competition and he didn't know why, he didn't think the cowboy had suddenly come into money, girls likes money he had figured that out through watching people from the shadows, which he did a lot.

He had liked the cowboy for a while he always liked him from afar and now it was like he had more confidence to make a move on him, he seemed to change when the cowboy was around he wasn't normally a flirty person, he didn't made excuses to get his friend into his office like he was doing now. He'd tried to figure it out, all he knew was that he really, really, really wanted Irvine, whenever he was nearby it was harder then usual to keep his hands to himself.

He glanced at the tanoy and looked away. He shouldn't, it would be wrong but it wasn't like he was ever going to get any work done while he was thinking about the cowboy all day.

He pressed the button. "This is the commander, when Irvine Kinneas come up to my office please."

He let go of the button, feeling a little guilty and a little excited to see the cowboy, which was just stupid. He leant back in his chair, what would he say when the cowboy got up here? He'd have to have a reason or it would look a little strange.

The doors were flung open and Irvine stomped up to the desk, not looking happy. "What? What did you want now?!"

"Are you okay?" He frowned, looking at the cowboy's clothes, which seemed a bit crinkled and the buttons were done up wrong like he'd have to do them up in a hurry.

"Please don't tell me that's all you wanted to know? I did not want to come all the way up here for you to ask me if I was okay, I was very okay before you summoned me up here!" He paced in front of the desk and there was a smell that Squall caught as he past.

A sweet, perfume smell. Not an aftershave, guy's spray type of smell either.

"Have you been with a girl?"

The cowboy paused. "How'd you know that?"

"I can smell perfume on you. Unless you're some sort of cross dresser?!"

Irvine grimaced. "No, no of course not." He paused. "You know the girl in the library?"

"Which girl in the library?"

He frowned. "I don't know, I didn't get a name."

The brunette frowned. "So, you would have had sex with her without knowing her name?!"

The cowboy held up his hands. "Hey wait a minute why are you suddenly blaming me? She was the one that was all over me!"

"Gave you no choice did she?"

Irvine opened his mouth to respond that paused. "Wait a minute, why are you having a go at me? Was there a reason you called me up here, other than to insult my love life?"

Squall frowned in thought for a second. "I wanted to see you."

Irvine stared at him. "You wanted to see me? You called me away from the first willing girl in months because you wanted to see me?!"

The brunette stood from behind his desk. "W-Well I really wanted to see you."

The cowboy sighed. "And that makes it all better, does it?"

For a second Irvine was sure he'd slipped into the twilight zone Squall pouted at him and actually turned on the puppy dog eyes, which it seemed he was very good at. He walked towards him.

"I'm sorry."

The cowboy backed up till him back hit the wall. "T-That's okay." He managed to say as the brunette kept closing the gap between them, he stiffened when Squall fell into his arms. He was trapped between the wall and the shorter man who was hugging him, face buried in the cowboy's chest, arms around his waist.

"Um- S-Squall?"

The brunette looked up at him, puppy dog eyes still in effect, Irvine noticed his friend looked quite effeminate like this. He suddenly got the urge to shoot himself in the head when he remembered what he said to that fairy. Pretty brunettes. As far as men went Squall might count as pretty especially to a fairy who was only 4 inches tall. He was going to kill that bloody fairy. He gave Squall a gentle shove to get him away from him slightly. "Squall listen to me this isn't you, you don't really want me do you?"

The brunette frowned at him. "Don't be stupid, of course I do, you're the most beautiful guy I've ever seen."

"Really? Thanks." He shook his head. "I mean- Forget what I just said, what I meant to say was-err- we can't do this…. You know that right? I'm straight for a start."

The brunette frowned. "You're not straight."

"Well not exclusively no but I only do relationships with girls."

The brunette grinned at him. "But you sleep with guys right?"

He reached for Irvine again and the cowboy only just managed to hold him off. "Don't you think you deserve better than that?"

"Better?" Squall seemed to be confused. "What better than being with you?"

The cowboy blinked, he really had to get that fairy to undo Squall. "W-Well don't you want someone who loves you back?"

"You don't love me?" He looked sort of upset and Irvine cursed.

"Look I have to go outside for a minute but I'll be right back, okay?"

The brunette gave him a questioning look. "Okay."

"Great." The cowboy slipped out into the corridor where he was alone. "Fairy? Here fairy, fairy, fairy."

There was a puff of green smoke and the fairy appeared with her hands on her hips. "I'm not a dog you know."

"I need your help."

She smirked. "I know I've been watching, it been quite amusing I'm glad I decided to help you now."

"Amusing? My friend, male friend came onto me!"

She smirked. "What's the matter? I did what you said remember? Pretty brunettes, he looks pretty to me."

"But he's a guy!"

"You sleep with guys."

"How do you know that?"

She sighed. "Do we have to go through all that again?"

"Is this what you people do? You do these things and fuck it up for your own amusement?"

She scoffed. "I'm a love fairy, it's my job."

The cowboy frowned. "But I don't want love; I just want to get laid."

She laughed. "You're so blind; you can't see what's right in front of you can you?"

"What's right in front of me?"

She sighed.

"Are you saying someone loves me, for real?"

She gave him a look. "Finally you get it, thought I actually going to get a dud there for a second."

"Dud?"

"Yeah, it's my job to help you useless people get it together, I thought for a moment I'd got it wrong about you but I see we're on the same page now."

"So someone loves me, who?"

She smirked. "I can't tell you that."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"This may be fun for you, but this is my life we're talking about, I need to know."

"You'll find out." She went to disappear again.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"I want you to undo Squall."

"I can't do that."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"You can't pick and choose people, you gave me your specification if you don't like it I can end the whole lot or you can carry on."

Irvine sighed. "So either I lose everything or I put up with Squall you mean?"

She nodded. "Yep, you two are great entertainment for us."

"Us? There's more of you lot watching?"

She laughed. "Oh yes, you're like our own little soap opera."

He stared at her. "Oh I'm so glad I provide so much amusement to you."

She smiled and disappeared again.

Irvine sighed and looked at Squall door, then at the lift before he slipped away quietly before the brunette could notice.

Squall sat sulking in his office for most of the day, Irvine had said he would come back but he hadn't seen the cowboy all day even when he'd gone looking for him. Now he got the feeling his friend was avoiding him. It wasn't fair if he'd been born a woman Irvine wouldn't run away from him, he didn't run away from all the girls that followed him around. He clenched his fists at the thought, there were suddenly all these girls following his cowboy around and he didn't like it not just because Irvine should be his but because that didn't happen before, he would had noticed. He couldn't seem to help feeling jealous whenever Irvine got too close or too friendly with a girl; sometimes he wished he was one.

What he needed to do was to make the cowboy see that he shouldn't be with a girl, that he was the one he was meant to be with. I leant back in his chair in thought. Now how did he do that? He let a smirk appeared on his lips. He did have a few ideas; it was just a matter of putting these plans into action. Squall got up suddenly and left his office, it was getting onto late afternoon so he had to hurry if he wanted to pull this off tonight. There were just a few things he needed from Balamb.

Irvine dug his dorm key out of his pocket late that evening; avoiding Squall all day was tiring. He smirked, that and the fact that he still managed to find two willing girls to help him "bathe" in the cadet showers. He felt like falling into bed and not waking up until mid afternoon tomorrow. He opened the door and reached for the light, the switch clicked but nothing happened.

He sighed, not what he needed right now.

Sod it, the bulb would stay broken till the morning, he stumbled around in the dark dropping his coat and shoes then headed to the bathroom.

Irvine locked the door and flicked on the light, leaning on the wall for moment with his closed. His fingers deftly undid his buttons of the shirt he was wearing and tossed it to the floor, his pants followed with his boxers before he turned on the shower and stepped into it. He sighed, leaning back on the tiled wall with his eyes shut just feeling the hot water beat down on his skin. It felt good after the interesting day he'd had; never would he have expected his day to go quite like that. He opened his eyes when he thought he heard a quiet noise from his bedroom, but sound didn't come again so the cowboy closed his eyes again thinking he imagined it. A hand reached for the soap, he couldn't stand there all day his legs felt so tired that they might fall out from under him. After a quick wash the water switched off, he dried himself and wrapped the towel around his body stepping out into his bedroom.

He cocked his head at a quiet sound again, it seemed to be coming from the closet, he walked over and pressed his ear to it. There was definitely something in there, Irvine pulled open the doors startling the two female cadets had sat inside giggling.

He stared. "What are you two doing in there?!"

They both stared at his half nakedness in fascination.

"I think you'd better leave." The cowboy reached in to grab one by the arm and drag her towards the door with the other one following.

"But Irvy, can't we stay we'll be useful."

"I have to go to sleep." He shoved one out into the corridor then the other one.

"Can we sleep with you?!"

The door was shut in their faces, Irvine sighed in relief and walked back to his bed sitting on the edge. He ran a hand over his face, sure the girls loving him was a dream come true but didn't they ever give up? He got up and dropped the towel, he was sure he heard another noise then. Self consciously he checked the other cupboards and under the bed, it was too dark to see under the bed very well, if there was anyone there they were good at hiding. He opened his drawer and put on a pair of boxers, getting into bed while having one last look around the room he laid down and closed his eyes.

Unknown to the cowboy once he had laid down on his side, behind him a figure stood up in the darkness with a smirk. The person carefully moved silently through the room to slip into bed with the cowboy.

The bed barely moved as he got in, he was a trained professional after all.

The cowboy's eyes flicked open as something brushed his leg, slowly he glanced over his shoulder but he didn't see anything. He carefully turned over to lie on his back staring at the ceiling and slowly turned his head to the left. His eyes widened, blue grey eyes stared back at him with a grin, a mop of chocolate hair splayed out on his pillow. Before the cowboy could recover from his shock, the figure in his bed moved to pin him to the bed.

Irvine swallowed hard. "Squall what the hell are you doing here?!"

That lean, pale body lay on top of his, heat seared into the cowboy skin, a hand took both his wrists and pinned them above his head and a face hovered above his own with a smile plastered on thin lips.

"I thought you might be lonely."

"D-Did you see the girls in the closet? I'm definitely not lonely."

The brunette frowned. "You don't need them, we're meant to be together don't you see that?"

"S-Squall I-I know it might seem that way to you at the moment but believe me, y-you won't always feel like this."

"Yes I will."

"No you won't."

The brunette paused. "Yes I will."

Irvine sighed. "Listen Squall I-" He felt the brunette shift on top of him and moaned. "Oh god you're naked."

The man on top of him giggled slightly, Squall giggled? Was it part of the curse to make them giggle? That's all the girls seemed to do too.

Squall shifted to bring their erections together, the cowboy bit his lip hard to bite back a moan, he didn't want Squall to know he was getting pleasure from this, though from where his body was positioned he probably already knew.

"You're bleeding."

"Huh?"

The brunette leant down to lick the blood from his bottom lip, bringing the flesh between his teeth to suck gently. The cowboy just watched him, unable to do anything else.

Squall drew back a little way licking his lips, he looked so fucking sexy then, without realizing what he was doing Irvine leant forward and captured a surprised pair of lips in his own. It was short, brief kiss before he came to his senses.

"We can't do this."

"Do what?"

"Anything, we can't do anything."

Squall pouted. "Why not?"

"Because it's not right."

The brunette frowned in confusion. "Are you sick or something? It's not like you to turn down sex." He chuckled.

"I know but you're my friend."

The brunette grinned. "We could be closer friends, much _closer._" He leaned in close again, Irvine just managed to turn his head to the side to avoid kissing him.

"Squall, you don't want to do this! It's the curse! You're under a spell!"

"Spell?" The brunette sat up a little way. "If you don't want me, why don't you just say so?" His tone turned from soft and friendly to defensive and slightly pissed off in seconds.

"It's not like that!"

"Then you do want me?"

"Yes!" The cowboy sighed. "Yes, I want you." He added in a softer voice, he raised an hand to touch the side of Squall's face. "I just don't think you should… do anything that you'll regret later."

Squall frowned in confusion.

The cowboy looked at the ceiling. "Fairy! Help!"

The brunette's eyes widened at little figure who appeared on the bedside cabinet, her arms folded but she had a slight smile on her face. "This looks promising doesn't it?"

She waved at Squall who started to move away from her till Irvine stopped him. "It's okay she won't hurt you."

He turned to the fairy. "I want you to stop the spell."

"But why? It looked like you were having lots of fun to me."

"But Squall-" He pointed to the brunette who lay on top of him staring with interest at the tiny girl. "I can't-"

She smiled. "I know, funny how you had no problem taking advantage of everyone else even though they don't really feel that why towards you."

"I-I-" He looked down at the brunette who was now lying on his chest curled up still watching the fairy though through sleepy eyes.

"Guess they don't mean that much to you huh?"

He frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She smiled. "Oh nothing." She waved her arms about a it. "There you go."

"It's done?"

She nodded and cocked her head at the brunette who had fallen asleep. "I guess you'll have to wait till he wakes up."

She waved and disappeared.

Irvine looked down at Squall, he considered waking him up but he really didn't want to face the commander's wrath right now, maybe he'd feel better and less homicidal in the morning. Carefully he reached down to pull the blankets up higher around both of them, the brunette shifted in his sleep causing Irvine to freeze in fear that he'd woken his friend but he didn't awake he just pressed his face into the cowboy's throat, one hand flat on his chest the other curled against his own chest.

Irvine relaxed against the pillows just watching the brunette sleep, without the deadly glare and the coldness Squall was quite beautiful in sleep. He reach out a hand brushing a few chocolate bangs away from his face without thinking about it.

His arms wrapped loosely around his waist, one hand laying against the bare skin on Squall's hip. He closed his eyes not wanting to disturb the other man, falling asleep with Squall still in his arms.

The brunette stirred in his sleep, the sun was normally shining in his eyes by now, it was his wake up call. He was always one of the first people up in garden. He blinked his eyes open. Something was wrong not only was the sun up but the clock read 0900 hours. it was way past his waking up time. Squall narrowed his eyes, this wasn't his room. It was different, too much colour, not as neat and tidy. His body stiffened when the bed dipped under extra weight and an arm draped over his waist. That never happened before. He slowly looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened. Light brown hair was splayed out over the bed and was tickling his shoulder, Irvine lay sleeping with his head resting on one arm, the covers were pushed down to his waist revealed a bare golden chest. He wasn't naked, the waistband of his boxers was just visible too.

The brunette glanced around again, he was in the cowboy's room, in his bed. He ran a hand down his own body…. And he was naked.

He frowned, trying to think back to last night, why didn't he remember? He didn't have a hangover so he was fairly sure he hadn't been drinking. Squall turned over on his side to watch the other man while he thought back. He remembered little bits, the image of hugging the cowboy in his office flooded back to him, he remembered Irvine running away from him and rubbed his forehead with a hand. Had he really done that? It felt like a dream, like he'd been sleep-walking, all the things he'd thought about doing but never ever in his right mind would he act upon. He reached out one finger to brush one unruly piece of hair back from Irvine's face. He had always liked the cowboy's hair but he had rarely seen it loose before.

He didn't remember getting into bed with the other man and definitely didn't recall doing anything with him.

Unconsciously a hand moved to run a trail down the length of one golden arm from shoulder to wrist, the man shifted in his sleep moving his arm away from whatever was disturbing him, the brunette's lips twitched slightly into the beginning of a smile. The other man was beautiful and Squall felt like he could watch him all day but the moment was shattered when a golden hand moved up to rub against a sleepy forehead and the cowboy awoke, eyes blinked open for a moment then opened again for longer trying to get his bearings.

As if suddenly remembering those violet eyes snapped open and stared at the brunette before him.

"Hello." Squall managed lamely, he didn't really know what else to say.

The other man swallowed hard. "Hi." He answered, voice unsure.

For a moment they both lay on their sides staring at each other in silence.

"What happened last night?"

Irvine blinked. "You don't remember?"

Squall frowned in thought. "I remember… little bits… like me hugging you in my office… and Selphie being…. strangely slutty."

"Do you remember what I told you last night? About the fairy?"

"Fairy?"

Irvine sighed. "I'm sorry, I made a wish on a fairy to be…. Irresistible."

The brunette's eyes widened. "I didn't think you had any problems to start with."

"The thing is I told the fairy I wanted it to affect….. Pretty brunettes…"

Squall raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm pretty?"

"No! I mean, the fairy she's only 4 inches, things have got to look different from down there."

"But I'm naked and in your bed."

"I know, I know but I swear I didn't do anything! You and two others crept into my room without me knowing it."

"Two others?"

"Two girls, I find them in the closet and got rid of them but I didn't see you until you climbed into bed with me, naked."

The brunette blushed even though he didn't really remember doing it. "D-Did I take advantage on you?"

The cowboy chuckled slightly. "_You_ take advantage of _me_? No, no baby you didn't."

Squall sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, frowning in thought as an image of warm lips on his entered his head. "I remember…. Remember…. Kissing you." He blushed as he said it, looking over his shoulder at the cowboy.

"Yeah, you kissed me but only once."

The brunette gave him a hard look.

"I swear there was only one kiss, that wasn't meant to happen but you know me I couldn't help it, you were naked and on top of me and…." He fell back in the bed, lying on his back with his hands over his face. "You were so sexy I couldn't help it, you have no idea how hard I tried to keep my hands off you and…."

"You think I'm sexy?"

"Huh?" He got so carried away in his rant, desperately trying to get Squall not to hate him, at least not too much.

"You said I was sexy."

The cowboy scoffed. "Oh come on Squall I have eyes!"

The brunette blinked in surprise, still feeling weird. They fell into silence and Irvine waited for the brunette to get angry with him.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Huh? Err- Yeah." He watched as Squall stole the top blanket from the bed to wrap it around himself and disappear into the bathroom.

The door shut quietly leaving the cowboy stare at the ceiling in wonder. What the hell was that? He had expected Squall to at least be a little upset. He looked over at the bathroom door torn between getting up and dressed before Squall got into the idea of killing him, or sitting and waiting to see the brunette walk out in just a towel, which he must do because he didn't have any clothes in there, in fact he didn't know if Squall had clothes anywhere in his room. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and hunted through his wardrobe for something he thought would fit Squall.

The brunette dropped the towel at the door, walking over to the sink naked. He paused when his own reflection caught his eye, the small smile on his lips looked out of place so he forced it away, it was silly anyway all this smiling just because he woke up in Irvine's bed. They didn't do anything and he was sure the cowboy wouldn't want a repeat anytime soon. He reached down to turn on the shower, stepping into it, it suddenly occurred to him that all his clothes were in his dorm and that was a corridor away. Maybe he could get Irvine to go and get his some clothes. He thought about what the cowboy had said as he rubbed shampoo into his hair. All brunettes found him irresistible that would include Selphie. He allowed a small smile, somehow he knew if his friend remembered she wouldn't be very happy.

He washed himself off and quickly dried his body, wrapping the towel around his waist. He opened the door a tiny bit and peeped out, he jumped when an article of clothing flew across the room. Squall stepped out watching the cowboy throw things out of his wardrobe.

"Irvine?"

The cowboy jumped, hitting his head on the bottom shelf of the cupboard. "Ah, shit!" He muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry." The brunette whispered.

His friend turned to look over his shoulder, eyes running automatically over Squall's smooth pale dripping skin. The brunette shifted uncomfortably knowing his friend was checking him out.

The cowboy turned back to the wardrobe. "I've err- found some clothes that might fit you." He handed out a pair jeans, boxers and green tee. "You- err- might need to roll them up a bit, you're a bit shorter than me."

The brunette frowned. "I think you mean that you're too tall." He took the pile of clothes and sat on the bed to pull on the T-shirt.

The cowboy shook his head. "Yeah whatever."

"So….. All the girls would remember what you did?"

Irvine groaned as he pulled on a pair of pants. "I hadn't thought of that, are you sure you don't hate me?"

"I'm sure." He looked up at a knock at the door.

Irvine went to answer it, the door opened and a girl marched in. "You bastard!" She slapped the cowboy.

"Ow." He muttered, holding his jaw. "I'm really sorry Cindy it was this fairy that- Ow!"

She hit him again. "What?!"

"It's christy!" She turned to storm out. "I hope you didn't do this to anyone else."

"Well I- No, no of course not." He laughed nervously.

Someone sneezed from the bedroom and her eyes narrowed as she pushed him out the way to look into the bedroom. Squall was pulled on his pants when she walked in. They stared at each other.

"That's not what it looks-Ow!" Irvine started to explain but she hit him again.

Squall winced at the slap and watched her storm out and slam the door.

"What did you do to her?"

"Err-"

"On second thoughts, I don't want to know." He bent down to roll up his trousers that covered his bare feet, he had no shoes but it wasn't that far to his dorm.

He glanced up, seeing the other man looking at him. "What?"

"You look good…. In… my clothes." He frowned, that hadn't come out quite the way he wanted it to, made it sound like they were married or something but Squall didn't seem to mind, he smiled faintly.

The cowboy stared at the door. "I don't feel very hungry today maybe I'll skip breakfast…. And lunch…. And dinner maybe I'll just stay here all day."

Squall came up beside him. "Come on I'll go with you."

The cowboy gave him an odd look. "I'm still having trouble believing that you don't hate me."

They left the dorm and headed down for breakfast, in the cafeteria everyone was looking at Irvine again but for very different reasons, they were all stares of hate. The pair walked quickly into the room got their food and sat at the table with Selphie. The petite girl almost got up to leave but Squall gave her a look so she settled for glaring at the cowboy instead.

"I'm surprised you're here." She said to Squall.

"Huh?"

"I remember fighting with you over…. Him." She glared at the cowboy as she said it.

He nodded. "I'm sorry I shoved you off that table."

She smiled. "I'm just sorry."

He nodded, knowing she knew how he felt about the cowboy.

"Well now that you two are friends again I'm-"

Selphie glared at Irvine, stopping him from speaking. "I'm not ready to speak to you yet."

He nodded uncomfortably. "Right." He muttered.

Squall studied him, feeling a little sorry for the other man. It had been Irvine's fault but he didn't know this was going to happen.

Selphie offered Squall a smile before leaving to join another table, a table full of other brunettes that gave Irvine homicidal looks.

"You okay?"

"Hmm?" The cowboy looked at his friend.

"They'll come around you know."

"I know."

They fell into silence, Squall glancing over to look at him a lot. He never was good at sympathy, he didn't know what to say to make the other man feel better.

"If you want to leave too, just go there's no need to stay here and stare at me all day."

"Huh? Oh, I'm not going anywhere."

"You keep looking at me, like everyone else."

The brunette shook his head. "Not like everyone else."

"Why don't you hate me?!" The cowboy suddenly demanded.

"Why should I?"

"You woke up in my bed because I cursed you, you came on to another guy all day yesterday completely against your will and you don't care a bit?"

Squall cocked his head, expression blank. "You said you didn't do anything."

"And you believe me?"

Squall nodded. "Besides…" He added quietly. "I can think of worst places to be than in bed with you."

The other man blinked in surprise, thinking maybe he imagined the last bit, it wasn't something Squall would say.

"I just thought you'd be- you know- a bit squeaked at the thought of fawning all over me."

"No…." Had years of practice. He added mentally.

He stiffened when an arm draped over his shoulder. "What has that cowboy done this time? Seifer asked, talking into Squall ear.

The brunette glared at him and removed the arm.

"That's none of your concern, Seifer."

The blonde chuckled, glancing down and frowned. "Squall, why haven't you got any shoes on?"

"I haven't been back to my dorm yet." He said casually.

The blonde glanced between the two at the table. "Well congratulations Squall, I always knew you liked- Ow!"

Irvine looked up in confusion, seeing Seifer hop around on one leg with a hand clutching his leg. "What the hell was that for?!"

"It's not like that!"

"Not like what?" He asked, confused.

Both gunbladers glanced at him then back at each other. "Oh." Seifer said, understanding. He walked past their table.

Irvine turned to Squall. "What was that about? You- You and Seifer aren't- you know- right?"

The brunette blinked. "No! No, definitely not!"

Another girl who Irvine remembered from the shower incident glared hatefully at him. He stood from the table. "Lets get out of here, you can go and get shoes."

"Where are you going? Are you okay?"

He nodded, trying to smile but he never did reach his eyes. "I might go into Balamb for a while."

"Want some company?"

The cowboy smiled slightly. "Yeah okay."

The cowboy held onto his whisky bottle as he threw another stone, watching it skim the surface of the sea. The sun was setting, it was nice to sit on the rocks watching it, kind of romantic, or it would have been if he hadn't been just him and Squall sitting on the top of the beach on some rocks. A hand took the bottle from him and he watched Squall take a swig.

"You can't stay out here forever."

"Why not? Maybe I was planning on camping here until everyone's forgiven me."

He turned his head to stare out at sea, he didn't see the small smile on his friends face and he stiffened for a second in surprise when the shorter man's weight leant against him. "They'll come around especially Selphie, she loves you so she'll always forgive you."

The taller man moved his arm that was trapped between the two of them to wrap it around Squall's shoulders. The brunette gave him a look.

He shrugged. "It's more comfortable." He explained.

The brunette handed him back the bottle and smirked slightly. "So you didn't take advantage of me in my helpless state then?" He asked teasingly.

"You're my friend."

"I thought Selphie was too."

"Yeah but-"

"But-?"

He glanced at Squall. "Don't get me wrong I've seen her take out several people in battle but… she doesn't have a huge, sharp gunblade."

Squall chuckled causing Irvine to raise an eyebrow at him, his own smile appearing on his lips.

"What?"

"I didn't think you knew what laughing was."

The smile vanished and he looked out to sea again, his mop of hair flapping in the breeze gently. "So you were afraid I'd chop you into little pieces?"

Irvine nodded. "I was hoping I'd wake up before you did and leave the country, get a fake name, a new look…."

Squall shook his head. "Didn't you think what would happen after you undid the spell?"

"Undid it? I would never have cancelled the spell, it was great!" He paused. "I wasn't expecting it to affect you too, don't you feel weird?"

"Weird?"

"Yeah, if for instance Seifer had done the spell and I fell for him…." He trailed off, shuddering at the thought.

Squall chuckled. "Yeah that would have been scary." He grabbed the bottle and took a long drink from it, Irvine stared at him as he waited for his friend to stop drinking from the bottle.

The brunette handed back the bottle, got his breath back and pressed his lips to those of the stunned cowboy.

Irvine sat there in shock, lips slack under Squall's. The scarred man pulled away and studied his friend's reaction.

The cowboy licked his lips, Squall tasted strongly of whisky, his whisky that his friend had mostly drunk.

"You didn't need the spell if it was me you wanted to want you."

"What?" He blinked in confusion, feeling the hand on the side of his face.

The brunette leaned to whisper to him, whispering didn't seem so bad,like he wasn't really saying it out loud. "I've loved you for a long time." His voice got quieter and quieter so Irvine had to strain to hear him.

"Loved me?" He asked. Suddenly remembering things from yesterday, like the fairy telling him someone loved him for real but she wouldn't tell him who and Rinoa whispering to Squall, which suddenly made a lot more sense. He snapped out of it to find Squall shifting uncomfortably then standing suddenly.

"I should leave you alone for a while."

"No, wait don't run away!"

His friend paused.

"No one else wants to come within a hundred mile radius of me so please just…. sit… with me."

The brunette hesitated then sat back down where he had been, the cowboy's arm went back around his shoulders and it was like before except that Squall was confused and uncomfortable and confused and-.

He reached over and took the bottle back, sipping it lightly and they fell into silence, an uncomfortable silence. Irvine glanced at Squall but when the brunette went to look back at him the cowboy quickly looked away. Then Squall turned his head towards the cowboy but the same thing happened.

Meanwhile in fairyland

Hundreds of fairies sat eating their popcorn while watching the big screen which featured Irvine and Squall. Their little eyes fixed to the screen, all of them cooed and went aww when Squall told Irvine and then they stared at the screen in frustration.

"What is wrong with that cowboy?"

"Maybe we got it wrong this time."

The lead fairy stood up and pointed at the air. "Ladies, this calls for action!"

Squall had been looking out at the sea when a large swarm of…. Something appeared out of nowhere. He prodded the cowboy next to him. "Ir-Irvine?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that?" He pointed to the distance.

The cowboy jumped up. "Shit, I'm unarmed, you?"

Squall nodded. "I have Ifrit."

The cowboy moved to stand in front of the brunette as the swarm approached but Squall pushed him aside.

"I'm not one of your girls I can take care of myself!"

"I know that, I never said you couldn't."

"Well then don't try to protect me then!"

"I wasn't but that's what I do when I'm with someone."

"What do you mean with someone?"

Irvine opened and closed his mouth. "I-I-I don't know, I'm with you and you're someone!"

"I don't see you protecting Selphie when you go out with her."

"That's different, Selphie's a big girl."

Squall glared at him.

"Not that you're not a big girl, I mean you're not a girl at all… which- which is good- um- I mean- you know what I mean!"

"Do you want me to be a girl?"

"What?! No! That's not what I meant at all." He paused and took a deep breath. "That's me, okay? I do that when I'm with someone…. I care about." He paused for breath because strangely Squall had stopped talking. "I care about you, I don't want you to die, it doesn't mean I think you're helpless."

The swarm had stopped and suddenly theatre seats had appeared in the air and all the fairies were sitting down eating popcorn again.

"I thought you don't do relationships with guys."

"I don't."

Squall frowned.

"But for you I'll make the exception." He leaned into kiss him when a chorus of "AWWWW!" filled the air.

"Irvine are they friends of yours?" The brunette asked as he studied the rows of tiny girls in the sky.

"Like I said earlier, one of them did the spell and now we're their own little soap opera."

"So we're the main characters?"

"Yeah it looks that way."

Squall leaned up to kiss his friend, standing on his toes to reach him, lips twitching into a smile as the fairies cooed at them, clutching their hands together in glee, some wiping tears from their eyes.

Their wings beat together, dropping magic fairy dust over them as they cooed and watched.

"Is this the end?" A fairy asked the head fairy.

"Well yes the knight got his damsel so the story's over."

Squall broke the kiss. "I'm not a damsel!"

They ignored him.

"I'm not a-"

The end.


End file.
